Mar: A New Era, revised
by AngelSilentWind
Summary: This is my rewritten version of my other Jak story
1. prologue

(authors note: I have gotten better at writing so I decided to rewrite it)

"Mar, we need you to go the future to set things right. Only then will you're mission be completed and we'll leave fate in the hands of another."

"I'm through with your games elder! I've done enough." Mar replied back with anger.

"It is never enough, not ever." The elder said patiently. "If you don't do what we say, you will die in the future, and the precursor egg you have hidden will be found. The future is in danger and we need you to find out what is going wrong so that we may set things right in the past.

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't."

"Anything can happen in the future, you don't know everything."

"No, we don't. That is why we need help. Now, are you willing to go? Your life depends on it, as well as others."

"Yes."

"Good." The Elder said and disappeared. Mar bolted awake and looked around, hoping he was still in his home, only to find himself in a forest.

"Perfect, just perfect. I hate when they never give you any specific instructions. Might as well have a look around." Mar muttered as he walked around the forest.

"Who's there? Freeze!" He heard someone shout at him. Mar put his hands in there, not wanting any trouble, especially since this was his first time in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mar turned around and spotted many red-armored soldiers in front of them. A man with orange hair was in front of the troop, glaring at him.

"What? Jak?" The man asked in surprised. "No, you're just someone who looks like him." He muttered out loud. Mar was a few years older than Jak, aged 19, his face looked similar to Jak, but he had bi-colored hair, which was red and the tip of the dreadlocks were green. Mar appeared to be much taller than Jak and just slighter shorter than Torn.

"Who are you?" He asked Mar.

"I'm Mar, I'm just a simple traveler." Mar replied, grinning at the irony. He was a time traveler, nothing simple at all.

"Mar?" The man asked in surprised. "I suppose you are named after the founder of Haven City? Anyways, it doesn't matter. Mar was surprised by what this man had said. Haven City? The city that he had built just recently was here in this time? He wondered how many years have passed since building it and what it looked like today.

"You can not be a traveler if you are here in Haven Forest!" This area is swarmed with metal heads, if you have no weapons, you would not stand a chance here. Who do you work for, Krew? The Underground? It doesn't matter, we will be arresting you and taking you in for questioning."

"Arresting me? Why? I haven't done anything!" Mar yelled at him. "I told you, I'm a traveler!"

"It's not easy finding Haven Forest, Mar. Besides, there are metal heads everywhere. One cannot simply just walk out of here alive without any weapons. But yet you seem to have a yellow mod, a beam reflexor." Mar had no idea what he was talking about. A beam reflexor? He took a peak behind him and saw a large yellow gun strapped on his back. The precursers must have provided him a weapon of this age so he wouldn't be defenseless.

"This weapon is only found in Haven City." The man continued talking. There is no possible way that you are a traveler. Now come with us and cooperate, if you do, you may get out of this alive."

"I don't think so." Mar said and was about to take off running towards the nearest warp gate but metal heads soon surrounded him and the soldiers. "Precursers." He muttered. "This just isn't my day."

Authors note: It'll be awhile before the next chapter. I'm trying to figure out if Mar should be with Keira, Ashelin, or if I should add an OC for Mar


	3. Chapter 2

Mar pulled out the yellow gun from behind his back and examined it. The gun seemed very similar to the ones he made about a year ago. If technology had changed this much, he wondered what other excitements awaited him in Haven City. He heard his name being called by the orange headed guy and snapped back into focus. Now was not the time to be awing at his advanced creation, he needed to fight now and ask questions later.

A metal head tried sneaking up behind him, Mar just barely dodged it. Locking on to it, he shot a blast at the gem at its head and killed him instantly. 4 other metal heads surrounded him. He grinned; this would be quick and easy. He pulled out a red eco crystal and powered it up. Unbeknownst to him, Erol was watching after he finished with his round of metalheads. As Mar was fighting he thought back to the machine that he created to take out the metal head nest. He was going to use it to destroy the menacing creatures but the precursers sent him away before he could. He thought that someone in the future would be able to use it, but from what he saw here, they had no luck or hadn't found it yet.

Mar finished with his next round of metal heads, he saw that the others were still fighting and decided to make a quick get away before they took notice of him. He managed to get to Haven City only to find himself utterly lost. This was not the Haven City that he remembered. He looked up when he saw something fly above him. They were machines, machines that people rode on! He needed to find out who had built them so that he could learn himself.

Mar thought he was traveling around in circles until he ended up in what appeared to be an empty shop. There were curtains on the other end of the room. He decided to go over and check it out. He peaked behind the curtains and found many objects and tools on a work bench. To the side were multiple trophies from winning races. He had no idea what the trophies were so he checked under the drape that was covering a large object in the center. His eyes widened by what he saw, a seat to a rift gate! But how? He had hidden them a long time ago! He made sure that nobody could find them because they were dangerous, but here was one, broken and without the portal to travel through. If the machine still worked when it was fixed and he found the portal, he could use it to take him back home to his own time if the precursers did not help him after he was done with his mission. Problem was, he had no idea what he was supposed to do, he needed to find Onin. She claimed that she lived a very long time, far beyond what he could imagine, maybe she was here in this time. But in order to find her, he needed to ask questions.

"Hello? Who's there?" He heard a girl's voice call from outside of the curtains. "If you don't come out, I'll call Erol!"

Mar sighed; it looked like he had no choice. He didn't know who this Erol guy was but judging from the sound of her voice he figured that he had to be dangerous. He came out and smiled, not wanting to scare her. The girl had short, blue and green bicolored hair. She had goggles around her neck and wore mechanic clothes.

"Don't worry I didn't take anything." He told her, not wanting to think that he was a thief. "I was just curious about what was behind there. " Now was the great time to ask where Onin was. He hoped she knew so that he wouldn't have to look for too long to find someone else who knew. "Listen, Miss...?"

"Keira." She scowled at him, she didn't like seeing a stranger at her shop.

"Miss Keira. Can you tell me where I'd find someone named Onin? She's a very old fortune teller."

"Onin? Yeah, she's in the marketplace."

"Thank you!" He said excitedly and took off, he realized that he forgot to put back the cover on the seat; he hoped she didn't mind that he looked through her stuff. After running a long ways he came to a halt, he had run into a dead end. This did not look like a marketplace. He leaned on the wall that was green and had a strange symbol. He was going to try and figure out where he should go next, but before he could, the wall opened. Startled, he lost his balance and fell down the stairs.


End file.
